


How I got my B.A. in magic

by HisLadyshipTheFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Also modern magic AU, M/M, Sandwich demon AU, also there may be OCs, because fun plot points I just thought of, but he turns into swolcup, but idk yet, but yeah this is gonna be fun, depends on if I need em, first movie Hiccup, sandwich demon, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLadyshipTheFangirl/pseuds/HisLadyshipTheFangirl
Summary: Hiccup was exhausted and he had a stupid Idea and now well... things just escalated really quickly ok?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ummm... forgive me

Hiccup barely managed to avoid faceplanting into the wall. He swerved just in time, which resulted in only his shoulder getting bashed against the plaster. Hiccup didn’t even stop, but instead moaned and tried to find his fridge without opening his eyes.   
For three weeks, he had been getting less sleep than was really healthy, and it culminated in this morning, which marked 48 straight hours since he had last slept. Coffee could only do so much, and Hiccup preferred to stay away from the underground drug trade that was “guaranteed” to keep him awake. With a wild flail of his arms, Hiccup finally located the fridge, opened it, and began pulling out ingredients.   
Four years of studying magic and he was unravelling in his last semester. Though his advisors had praised his final project analyzing mythical creatures and their origins, he still had his final exam, which would test him in everything he had ever learned. Hiccup had been cramming for a solid month, ignoring everything from texts from friends to emails from the online D&D guild he was in. Hiccup opened one eye and squinted at the bread. No visible mold. At least he had food preservation down pat…  
As Hiccup assembled the sandwich, the smell of food (and six cups of coffee brewing) brought life back to him somewhat. He placed a few veggies on top of the turkey and ham and reached for the mayonnaise bottle. Hiccup squirted a circle of mayo onto the large slice of bread and marveled at how well it came out despite his tired hands.   
Looking at the bread with the circle, Hiccup had an idea. He went to the cabinet, rummaged around and pulled out one of the squirt bottles with the small tips that Astrid had used to try and make pancake art (a fun messy afternoon). He carefully filled the bottle with mayonnaise.   
Might as well practice before eating.   
Summoning had given Hiccup trouble since the first time it was introduced to his class. The sigils were difficult for him to remember, and even when he got them right nothing ever showed up. As he drew the sign onto his sandwich, he thought about the demon he wanted to call upon. It was only a mid level creature, but still very old so the sigil took some time to complete. That being said, Hiccup could slowly feel his confidence growing as the filled in lines and edges.   
Five minutes later Hiccup looked down at his work and marveled at it. As far as he could tell, the sign was perfect. It was only missing the final line at the edge that would complete it. Hiccup smiled as he thought about summoning a demon via mayonnaise. He then drew a line straight through the middle, ruining it.   
“You know it almost looks like a snowflake” and then the slice of bread flashed white. Hiccup realized what was happening a moment too late. He tried to get away but the portal was already opening. The pressure in the room was getting thicker, and Hiccup could hear the woosh as air was sucked in. He took agonizing steps away as every muscle in his body strained and tried to breathe the nonexistent air.   
With a sudden pop everything in the house was back to normal. Hiccup turned around to see his kitchen, perfectly normal, with his somehow unharmed sandwich sitting at the table. The top slice of bread with the mayo on it was gone, probably tossed into the netherworlds as a result of the magic. Hiccup looked around shakily before walking over to his sandwich, getting another slice of bread out of the package, squirting some mayo on it in a normal way, and assembling the very well… normal sandwich. Hiccup picked up the plate, now complete with a pickle on the side, and turned around to try and walk into the living room. His path however, was blocked.   
Standing before him was a tall pale teenager with shocking white hair. Hiccup stared into eyes of dark lapis, flecked with seeds of black and silver.   
The demon opened up his mouth, paused for a moment, and said in a slightly raspy voice “You gonna eat that?”  
Hiccup stared at the demon until the words sank in. He held out his sandwich, trying to disguise the fact that he was terrified because he summoned a demon when he was totally unprepared and he had no idea what it would do to him and WHY did the gods ate him enough to do this to him and-  
The demon took the plate from hiccup and asked him “Got any chips?”  
Hiccup looked over to the counter and grabbed the conveniently placed bag of chips. He held them out, and the demon took them.   
“Thanks man.” said the demon, smiling and showing his pointed teeth to Hiccup. He then vanished with a loud pop.   
Hiccup stood there for a moment and tried to comprehend what had happened, before walking into his living room and collapsing onto the couch. A minute later, he was asleep.


End file.
